powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 19: SNAKE Strikes! Part 2
SNAKE Strikes! Part 2 'is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Summary The rangers gear up for one last battle with Madame Medusa. What is the fate of the Star Orb? ''Featured Lineup: Red, Camo, Pink, Silver Featured Lineup 2: Violet, Cyan, Navy Featured Lineup 3: Blue, Green, Orange Solo Mission: ''Yellow Plot "Eddie? Who's Eddie?" Eddie beams as he shoots at Calvin. Before he can, Tyler begins to fight him off. Eddie is able to escape, but Ayumi fires a SNAKE missile at him sending him flying. GUARD agents apprehend the 4. As Ayumi's wounds begin to get worse, Micheal tries to get the agents to get medical assistance. One Agent then catches the others by surprise, knocking them unconscious. The agent is Agent Bell!! When she figured out something was wrong, she did some infiltration of her own. She takes the 4 to a secret place, revealing... Rick is alive! He faked his own death by decreasing heart function just enough to seem dead. Calvin is relieved, as Ayumi sheds tears of joy. Rick reveals that Director Richard Wells is behind this entire thing along with Medusa. The plan is to use the Project Peace Airships and eradicate all threats and potential threats at once, and the Star Orb to open portals and do this on a planetary scale, and conquer the Earth in one fell swoop. Rick wants to salvage what's left of GUARD, but Calvin says it all needs to go. "SNAKE is everywhere at GUARD. There's little difference between them. We're taking them BOTH down, Director," The team around agrees. Tyler states "I don't care, don't ask my opinion. I'm here to stop innocent deaths, not save organizations" Rick reluctantly concedes to Calvin. Later, Calvin, Ayumi, and Micheal stand watch. Eddie is on all their minds. "Are you gonna try to save him?" Micheal asks Meanwhile, Eddie tells Medusa about what happened. Wells comes in and says "Project Peace is ready for launch, my lady" Medusa looks at Eddie, saying "We are so close to our goal, Orange. I just need you for one last thing. Calvin, he's nothing, he's not important, get him out of your mind!" Eddie responds "...I would, but I think, I think...I think we knew each other..." Medusa then tells her underlings to brainwash him again. Peter has had enough of the Star Pocket and the Quantum Knight. He runs so fast, he begins to open the dimension. Andy comes up with a plan. Ryan, Lara, and Will organize a counter attack against Medusa and the Star Orb. As they do, Calvin and the others make their triumphant return. He gives his speech. "Attention GUARD, this is Calvin Roosevelt. You have made me a fugitive. To all SNAKE Agents masquerading as GUARD personnel, you can come out now. You've been caught. Your leader is Director Wells. You killed Rick Blaster. Project Peace is their plot to take over the world by exterminating anyone they want. If they launch those ships, they will have total control over the Earth. No matter what we, have to stop them. If I am the only one to do it, then so be it. But, I know I'm not" Rick and Ayumi catch Wells red-handed, and kill him. Ryan grins ear to ear hearing this speech. The three then make their way to Calvin and the others. A full out Civil War breaks out as the SNAKE Agents reveal themselves. The 7 rangers meet under the First launching Ship. They reunite and morph. They fight of the SNAKE Agents with ease. Brock Valdez tries to stop Calvin, but he throws him off. Medusa gets angry, and teleports with the Star Orb to the GUARD, with her army. On the air borne ship, the battle rages on. GUARD and SNAKE alike, having to kill each other. Medusa grows angry and opens a portal to summon Giant SNAKE Bots. They begin to terrorize the city. Ryan calls all 10 zords, along with the brand new Clawzord, and forms the StarFleet Ultrazord. He, Lara, and Will take control it and fight of the Bots. SNAKE operatives begin to overpower the team, Things are not looking good as Brock pins Calvin right over the edge over the ship. Just then, Raiden arrives, with a thundering roar. He screams "GIVE ME MY ORB!" and his Inazuma shocks a large part of SNAKE. He then grabs Brock, and throws him off the ship, definitely killing him. Medusa uses the Orb to escape into the ship. Raiden and Calvin begin to chase her. Raiden however is needed on top, so he entrust Calvin to stop her. Calvin chases Medusa, but from nowhere Agent Orange arrives. Calvin knew he would be there and they have a climactic Final Battle. Calvin tries to jog Eddie's mind, but He's locked down tight. He punches Calvin in the face, but Calvin catches the second one and kicks him in the back. Medusa taunts Calvin as she turns on the console for Project Peace. Calvin musters up the strength to throw of Calvin. he jumps to catch Medusa. The trapped three rangers, hear Calvin, and begin to frantically go through the plan. Andy uses his photon charging abilities to generate more kinetic energy. Peter runs on this track and, James fires his missile at the Quantum Knight to prevent him from attacking. It fails the first time, but upon the second try they escape. Medusa panics. Calvin yells at James to fire at the console. He does, deactivating Project Peace. Medusa screams in anger. She goes to grab the Star Orb, but as she tries to escape, it gives off so much negative energy, and explodes the side of the ship. She is teleported to a random point in the universe. The three are whisked out, and caught by Ryan. Micheal, Ayumi, Raiden and Tyler join as well. The StarFleet Ultrazord destroys the bit. They finish SNAKE off with the Ultimate Buster. Calvin, near death, saves Eddie's life and tries to get him to remember himself. Eddie begins wailing on him saying "NOO! YOU! ARE! NOTHING!" A bloodied Calvin tells Eddie to kill him if he really is nothing to him. Eddie begins to remember tidbits, and can't bring himself to doing so. At this time, the good GUARD agents have been evacuated from the Ships, and Ryan and the rangers are ready to destroy them. Rick tells them to wait for Calvin's call. Calvin tells them to fire. They are reluctant, but he demands they do it. Ryan hesitantly pulls the Ultimate Buster, destroying the ships. Calvin falls out into the ocean, seemingly to die. But a hand reaches out to save a drowning Cal. Eddie saved Calvin and drags him from a blazing inferno. HE disappears after saving him. With Medusa gone, and SNAKE outed, its finally over. SNAKE is dead. Calvin reawakens in a hospital, as Hayley sits by him bedside. The rangers Celebrate at Ryan's mansion. Even Tyler, as he decides to join the EDF rangers At a later time, Calvin and Micheal meet Rick at his "grave". Rick makes a joke about Calvin knowing a bit about being alive and seeing his own grave again. He informs them that a few SNAKE agents are still kicking it, and he is going to destroy them. He leaves Calvin in charge of what's left of GUARD, whether he will destroy it, keep it, or change it. Calvin has a change of heart, and vows to change GUARD for the better. Rick bids the two adieu. Hayley arrives thanking Calvin for what he did to save the world, and for trusting her to be at his side. She hand him a file on Eddie he requested from the recovered SNAKE files. He then thanks her, and kisses her on the cheek. Calvin looks at Eddie's files. Micheal knows that Calvin will find his friend no matter what. Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Mission 41: Stand Up! Chouranger Infinity! (Story, SNAKE defeat) * Mission 40: The Flight Of The Boss (Story) * Mission 26: SkyShip AttackFleet (Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011